I think that I love you
by Korin no Hana
Summary: Natsu x Uke!Gray. One-shots interconnected. Fifth chapter: Gray falls into a deep depression, physically and emotionally. He decides cut his links with his friends. Can Natsu save him? Or will Gray leave his heart frozen for always?
1. I hate you!

_**yeih! this is my first fanfic in English!**_

_**This is a version of my Fairy Tail fanfic that it's in AmorYaoi a Spanish page. Yes, this fanfic is a translation. Hope you like it! I accept One shot requests.**_

_**This story is one shot stories Natray. How I am the original author, I changed some things, trying do better.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine.**_

_**Warning: Possible occ, particularly in Gray.**_

_"Often, fear may be greater danger '_

Bunny (Tiger &amp; Bunny)

[With Natsu and Gray]

Natsu looked worriedly at his companion. When the mission began, did not think it would be so complicated.

The girls, Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Juvia had gone to do a mission just for girls, and he told his friend to do a mission.

Apparently simple: Defeat a witch. _But that witch turned out to be extremely strong!_

Natsu and Gray fought against the witch with difficulties. He was strong, really strong and made the two wizards had to really get serious. At last they saw an opening in it and they smiled: Finally they would be able to complete that mission shit!

\- "Before I died, a curse fall upon one of you!" - She squealed like crazy, before using a powerful spell. Natsu hit her after that, but did not know if it was for the spell or for the course of the battle itself, which were the two magicians unconscious after the fight, unaware that result would bring one of them.

\- "Nat ... Natsu ... Wake up, Natsu ..." - ordered a familiar voice. He didn't know of who was that voice. It was feminine, but was neither Lucy nor Erza, but rather it was like that of Gray. Natsu laughed within him: Gray female?_Never in his wildest dreams!_

He opened his eyes and found a really pretty girl in front of him. Her hair was long, almost black dark blue. His clothes were incredibly feminine, and his physical body was similar to Lucy and Erza.

\- "Who ... Who are you?" - Asked Salamander worried, while he sat suddenly. _He began to look around: no sign of Gray._

\- "You have had a hit in your head, Natsu?" - She questioned nervous while looked to see if there blood on his head. Natsu realized that his hands were extremely soft and delicate.

\- "No I've stuck it to shock but do not know any girl like you." .- He explained, looking at the girl. She seemed offended.

\- "Girl? What the hell are you talking about flame head?" - She insulted with a worried tone. Natsu then realized: a long dark blue almost black hair, an insult that just told him and a voice like him but more effeminate. Then he remembered what the witch had said.

\- "Gray...?" - whispered nervously. The girl nodded .- "Gray, you should look in a mirror".- He ordered certainly worried. Gray did, because he didn't understand the behavior of his friend. When he observed and saw to a girl instead of he in the mirror, almost had a fit. Natsu was worried: he had to get to the guild so he could help.

[In the guild]

_Humiliated._ That was the exact word of how he was at the time. Natsu had gone to the guild to see if anyone could help him. However, when they found out it was Gray, many began to laugh. Gray bit his lower lip, trying to calm their emotions.

\- "Some ... Someone can you help me ...?" - She asked in a whisper nervously.

\- "Even your voice is female, Gray!"

\- "You really are very pretty as well!"

Natsu looked at him worried for a moment.

\- "Gray ... Your lip is bleeding ..." - He muttered nervously as he put his hand to touch his lip. Gray pushed him, avoiding physical contact.

\- "_I'm fine _..."

\- "I know what happening to you, Gray!" - Levy commented excited. Gray approached happy with Natsu, that somehow felt guilty about the situation of his fellow .- "It's the spell 'sex change'. The person changes the opposite sex and no longer able to do magic, becomes a normal person. If the spell not stopped within 24 hours, the spell will be forever the opposite sex and will no longer be able to use magic ".- explained, with a worried voice, in the last lines.

\- "And how can we heal to Gray?" - Asked the dragon slayer nervous.

\- "That doesn't put it ... We will have to look for" .- She muttered as automatically would read many books. Gray felt nervous. 24 hours. If within 24 hours he didn't change, he would be an ordinary girl all her life. And the people of the guild, rather than encourage or help, just mocked him.

\- "Well, It would be nice to have such a pretty girl like the female version of Gray!"

\- "Can you imagine? Gray would become very popular! "

He could only trust Levy, who was the one who was helping him. It could also rely on Natsu, who hadn't mocked him at any moment. And he was very happy ... He notice as Natsu he grabbed her shoulders and looked at him directly.

\- "Well, Gray ... If you stay well, at least ... I think you look beautiful".- At that time, the ice mage felt stupid for trusting in Natsu. He felt he was about to mourn. He hit Natsu's cheek with such a strong slap that echoed around the guild. Natsu's face turned, and suddenly everyone fell silent in the guild. Even Levy stopped looking for a moment the solution to the problem of Gray. When Natsu was about to demand explanations, saw Gray's eyes were about to mourn. And in that moment, he felt terribly guilty.

\- "You are stupid ... _I hate you_!" -She yelled while he ran out the guild, not realizing that he had crossed with Erza, Lucy, Juvia and Wendy that they returned from mission.

\- "Who was that girl?" - Lucy poked .- "_She was crying_ ..." - explained, a little sad. Natsu touched his sore cheek. He didn't understand why Gray had angry with him, but he knew he had said something really bad if Gray really was crying when he had gone of the guild.

\- "Wait, _Gray_!" - He yelled as he ran out of the guild. The four girls were surprised.

\- "_Gray_!?"

(Later)

\- "Are you saying that Gray has been bewitched and for that reason is a girl?" - She asked smiling. Everyone nodded nervously .- "And that instead of helping ye have begun to mock him ..." - All nodded again .- "Idiots! Now you can start looking for a cure for spell! "- ordered the magician redhead angry. Everyone nodded and began looking information. Lucy sighed as he stood looking, remembering that Natsu had gone behind 'her'.

\- "I wonder if you really Gray will be well with Natsu ..." - She commented, visibly worried.

[With Gray]

Gray left the guild as fast as he could. He felt bad, humiliated, and eager to mourn. If they could not guess the spell, he would be like a girl the rest of his life: A girl who could not perform magic. At the time, he remembered what Natsu said.

'I think you look beautiful'

"_Beautiful_" ... He did not want Natsu or anyone else in the guild to see him like that. He just wanted to be normal. Everyone in the guild had been saying worst comments and more perverted than Natsu, but he only had been affect by his comment. Why does he hurt so much Natsu's comment?

He walked at a fast pace until he accidentaly collided with a person.

\- "Sorry" .- She apologized quickly. However, that person, a man of his age, he stood, taking his arm.

\- "Woah, we found a little nice thing" .- murmured, smiling perverted way. Gray panicked: felt like this guy was forcing his arm while another guy approached. He began to sweat: he had to flee, yes or yes.

[With Natsu]

Natsu was still touching his sore cheek as he continued walking through the busy streets of Magnolia. He wanted to apologize to Gray. Actually, didn't knew he had done to upset him so much because he was just trying to cheer her, however, Natsu knew something bad had done when the ice mage had begun to mourn there, in front of the guild.

While still thinking about how to apologize, he could smell Gray mixed with other smells that he didn't know, and that he was surprised and worried him because the ice mage could not defend in its current situation. Without hesitating a moment, ran at a faster pace than before.

[With Gray]

Gray was feeling humiliated: first, it was not he who took off his clothes, if not there was someone else ... And with unsavory intentions.

They had taken her into an alley and had started to remove her clothes, to wrest without her specific permission. All that remained was her underwear and she fighting desperately to keep.

\- "Stop ... please ..." - She prayed quietly as tears threatened to fall. This guy licked his face as he continued struggling.

\- "Come on girl, don't resist" .-The type insisted. Finally, they got also remove her underwear and they touch Gray's breasts.-"You're really sexy. You know?".-When they would start having fun, and Gray was feeling his tears, a punch flew to their faces.

Gray was surprised as he quickly dressed. Was Natsu. Natsu had saved him. And he was really angry. Gray could feel it.

\- "Na ... Natsu ..." - he whispered, as he felt like his eyes were about to mourn.

-. "Stay back, I'll end in a second, Gray".- Natsu was shaking with rage and hatred within.

When Natsu saw from afar to Gray struggling to keep his clothes, he got angry. When he saw Gray almost crying and saw to one guy lick his face, he was angrier. Natsu was realizing that he hated see the ice mage when he was so vulnerable. _Natsu hated it because not bear to see him suffer._

In a fit, had left to his buddy unconscious and he was hitting to the ringleader. Hard, very hard. Natsu wanted to kill him.

Gray remained static. He thought that the person who was defending him it wasn't Natsu, it was a monster. The Natsu that Gray knew was friendly, outgoing, friend of friends and empathetic with rivals and even enemies. But not this time. This time Gray was noticing how Natsu wanted to kill that guy.

_\- "Natsu ... Stop ... please ..." - _She whispered, as she felt tears in her eyes.

\- "No I'm going to leave this worm. He has to learn not to mess with people I care about" .- said as he continued to beat him. Suddenly, he felt Gray grabbed his arm. Natsu did not understand him .- "Why do you defend this guy? He was going to rape you, Gray!" - He yelled angrily the dragon slayer, while his other arm was going to hit the man again. However, instead of hitting the unconscious man, hit the female version of Gray. Gray had put in the middle. And Natsu felt like crap.

\- "That guy gives me the same..." - Natsu felt how the trembled Gray's body without stopping .- "Look, Natsu! You have been about to kill him!" - He suppressed even shaking. At that time, Natsu released the guy and suddenly heard a small cry of his companion .- "Natsu, _you're not a murderer_!" - He shouted with extremely broken voice. Natsu stood before "_she_" who was trying to calm her tears with her hands. Natsu then thought that _she was really beautiful._ And he though that he was stupid. Because he did all of this. Gray was a girl for his fault. Gray was a girl for didn't defend him. Gray was crying for his fault. And also realized that once again hated to see to vulnerable's Gray. He wanted help Gray. Natsu wanted to Gray feel better.

\- "I'm sorry, Gray. All will be how before, okay?"- He asked in a low tone, smiling warmly, trying to reassure her. At that time, moved by an instinct for protection, embraced her.-"Don't cry, please".-Natsu muttered while he feel how Gray cried over his chest. _Too many emotions retained in 24 hours,_ the two boys thought in the same time. Natsu grabbed his waist while his other hand stroked his (now) long hair. Unaware either gradually hair of the girl was going to be like before.

[In the guild]

\- "I know how to save Gray!" - Yelled Levy, happy, looking the book. Everyone was so happy how she.-"What he/she needs is ... Love" .- commented smiling.

\- "Little, explain you better".- Gajeel scoffed, while he ate iron.

\- "Well, if Gray hugging to someone that he loves and that person loves him, her body will be how before!" -Levy explained happy.

\- "But what person meets that requirement?" - Lucy asked, curious. Everyone was silent.

[With Natsu and Gray]

After three minutes in that position, Natsu began to notice changes in the wizard, suddenly her sobs sounded more serious, his hands did not seem so thin and his hair was shorter. Finally, Natsu pushed to Gray who stared at him strangely still teary eyes and Natsu realized something fantastic.

\- "Gray! You are a boy again!" - Shouted excited. Gray looked and was surprised, then smiled. In a rush of joy, they returned to embrace .- "Finally back!" - Yelled happy.

\- "Yeah! I'm a boy! I'm a boy!" - He repeated, excited.

At the moment when they realized that they were hugging, they separated completely flushed.

_\- "Con ... Congratulations"._

_\- "Thank You ..."_

[In the guild]

\- "So, who can save Gray?"

\- "Juvia would delighted, but Juvia doesn't know if Juvia is reciprocated ..."

\- "Mmm ..."

Everyone were thinking was "special person" for Gray. Sure, everyone thought Juvia because Juvia loved Gray, but ... Gray loved Juvia?

Suddenly, everyone fell silent when the doors opened. Were Natsu and Gray and Gray returned to be a boy.

\- "Boys! Gray and I were together and suddenly became again in a boy, is not it great!?" - Natsu commented very happy.

All guild was silent. That meant ...

_That special person to Gray was Natsu ... And for Natsu was Gray._

It looked like a bad joke.

Happy, who had seen everything from scratch, laughed while eating a fish.

_\- "This is going to be really fun!"_


	2. Handsome, brave and protector

_"The only thing you can change the past, it's how you feel about it"_

_(Mobile Suit Gundam 00)_

[In the guild]

\- "So ... what did you think being a girl?" - Asked Lucy, flirty way, laughing. Gray was surprised and then blushed.

\- "Honestly, I did nothing like being a girl ..." - She blushed.

\- "What do you mean? And the girly slap?" .- commented Happy laughing.

\- "Thanks for remind me about this, Happy" .- muttered the ice mage.

\- "Why did you hit Natsu?" - Asked the blonde, curious.

\- "By... By the usual ..." - He excused himself, trying to avoid the subject.

\- "That's a lie. You tell him that you hate him and that he was stupid...!" - Said the blue cat, while ate a fish .-"And besides, you were crying definitely something more serious happened between you."- He commented laughing again. Gray only gave him want to strangle him while Lucy laughed fun.

Natsu, who was arguing with Gajeel had listened to the whole conversation. He wanted to know, or rather, he needed know why Gray was so angry when only told a compliment.

Because he knew at that moment, when Gray shouted that he hated him, he had said he felt at that moment. And that, in a way, scared him.

Tired of fighting with Gajeel was to catch a mission of bulletin board, when he noticed a in particularly.

\- "Hey! This is perfect for us!" - He commented happy .- "Come on, let's do it!" - Yelled excited, as he dragged out of the guild to Lucy, Gray, Erza and Wendy.

[On the train]

Sickness. He felt extremely dizzy and tired. He hated his weakness. I was not even aware of what the other girls talked and Gray.

\- "Well, what is the mission?"

\- "We have do the special effects for a musical!"

\- "I hope we do not end up destroying the site ..."

\- "I hope."

[In the guild]

\- "Do you want to stop cry her eyes out, water woman!?" - Shouted Gajeel certainly angry.

\- "Is that Gray-sama does not love Juvia ... Gray-sama loves Natsu-san ... How do you want Juvia not cry?" - He asked, still crying nonstop.

\- "And worst of all is that Salamander corresponds him ..." - commented Gajeel as he sat .- "While I was arguing with him, he kept looking to Gray ..."

\- "Aye! I'm glad that you too have noticed Gajeel!" - Shouted a blue cat laughing .- "That gives you permission to join the team" .- He commented while ate fish.

\- "What team?" - Asked, not very confident.

\- "Hehehehe ... Celestine team!"

\- "The Celestine team !?"

[In the theater]

\- "God ... This is huge!"

\- "The seats have to cost a much money!"

\- "You better that this time don't do any problems".

\- "Erza, you usually also the lees".

\- "Did you say something, Lucy?"

\- "No, of course not."

\- "We have a problem!" - Suddenly a man shouted, drawing the attention of magicians.

\- "That is our customer".- commented smiling redhead .- "Is something wrong, sir?" - She asked with a innocent voice.

\- "The Pianist! The Pianist is really sick and can not act!" - Explained nervous, looking at the magicians .- "Do any of you know how to play the piano?" - He asked, as a last hope.

\- "Lucy, takes Lyra" .- Gray ordered in a whisper.

\- "I can not, today is not her day contract."

\- "Well ... I will seek another pianist ... By the way, I need your full name to say when the opening act" .- He commented, as he began to take notes.

\- "I'm Lucy Heartfilia!"

\- "Erza Scarlet".

\- "Wendy Marvell ..."

\- "Natsu Dragneel!"

\- "Gray Fullbuster ..." - The ice mage muttered, without giving much importance. At that time, he watched as the man had been watching him .- "Eer... Is something wrong?" - He said, certainly uncomfortable.

\- "You know how to play the piano, right?" - He asked seriously. At that time, Gray stared at him strangely.

\- "I just know you play simple melodies ... Also, how do you know?" - He asked, still nervous. The rest of the team was surprised about the ice mage could play some piano.

\- "Fullbuster is a famous name around here," recalled smiling .- .- "Mika used to play here for the most famous magicians, many years" .- At the time, the boy stretched Gray's arm.- "I'm sure that you have the same talent that Mika! You going to be our pianist!"- yelled excited, while the ice mage tried him loose. The rest of magicians stood there, waiting for them to explain they had to do.

[In the guild]

\- "So ... Basically, your plan is, somehow, Salamander and ice bastard realize the love they have between them ..."

\- "Aye".

\- "And so the Celestina team dedicated to do is help you have intimate moments between the two".

\- "Aye!" -

\- "No way I'm going to participate in that bullshit!"

\- "Gajeel, we helped you conquer Levy!"

\- "Rot in hell, stupid cat!"

\- "Ara, ara ... It seems that Gajeel has decided to join the team."

\- "Aye! But Mira, we need more people!"

-"Happy, you just want fun. You're a bad cat".

Happy laughed. Mira have the reason, as always.

[With Natsu]

\- "Damn ... This is so great that I just wanted to go to the bathroom and I missed ..." - the fire mage grumbled, still searching the rooms to Lucy and others.

Suddenly he heard a melody, a sad melody, yet pleasant, and before he knew it, had gone into the room where it came the melody.

[With Erza, Lucy and Wendy]

\- "Wonderful! Gray-kun knows how to play the piano very well! He will do extremely well!" - Commented the customer, excited .- "It shows he has talent in his veins!"

\- "Sir, you already mentioned before... Who said playing here?" - Wendy asked, curious.

\- "Do you not know who is Mika?" -He asked curious.-"Mika, the most famous pianist here, was the mother of Gray-kun!" - Explained happy.

\- "Was ...?"

\- "Gray's parents died long ago, Wendy".- Erza explained with some sad.

\- "It's a shame. Really that girl could have become an expert pianist ..." - A sad smile graced his face.

\- "I am very curious to know how was Gray's mother..." - Lucy said something curious.

\- "I can satisfy your curiosity, Miss. After the performance I will show you a photo."

[With Natsu and Gray]

He was surprised when he saw Gray play the instrument with ease and finesse, as if it had always known touch. Natsu watched the ice mage still playing the melody.

First of all, he looked at his hands, which seemed soft and delicate when playing an instrument. Then he noticed the melody was so sad ... It had such a great air of melancholy in it... Then he looked at the face of his friend.

There seemed to be happy while playing. In fact, it seemed that he was thinking about a thousand things and nowhere at once, which surprised him. He was probably lost in his own memories. Then he watched as a tear ran down his face magician.

\- "Mom ..." - whispered with completely broken voice. For a moment, Natsu thought of going to comfort him, and he hated hated seeing him sad and mourn, but finally decided to leave: Gray prefers always be alone. Gray was among those who preferred to take all the emotional charge alone.

Gray, meanwhile, who did not know that Natsu had been watching, kept practicing until it was time for action.

He was so nervous that when he saw all the people almost had a fit. Everyone was silent waiting for him to begin acting, however, the ice mage did not react, he was too nervous.

\- "Come Gray!" - Lucy muttered, tautly. But he was not able to react with all those people. In addition, the customer had too many hopes for him. He sighed, this was going to be a disaster because of him.

\- "Hey, Gray. I do not think your mother wouldn't like to see you tremble."Explained Natsu smiled.-"I'm Sure that if she would can see you, she will say something like ... I'm fired up! "- Gray laughed a little when he heard Natsu.

\- "You're stupid, flame brain".- He whispered to thereupon begin to play the instrument.-"But you have the reason this time".- Gray though with a little smile. Natsu had managed to relax him, and the performance ended up being a success.

[With Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Wendy]

\- "The performance was a success!" - Lucy said excited.

\- "Really Gray-san plays the piano very well" .- Wendy smiled happily.

\- "Well ... The performance had not been the same without the effects of magic ..." - whispered with a slight blush.

\- "Do not try to remove merit, Gray" .- Erza said as familiarly with a hand in on his shoulder.

\- "Now we can see the photo!" - Natsu and Gray did not understand Lucy's comment. _What photo?_

However, before you can ask the client appeared and asked them to accompany them.

\- "Here is the picture" .- At the time, he handed the photo.- "Now I come, I have to fix a couple of issues".

At that time, the five had to look that photo. Gray recognized it instantly: it was his mother. In the photo, she appeared smiling softly as her hand stroked her stomach, so surely the photo was from when she was pregnant with him. Her hair was long and black, but what stood out was his gaze. Probably, those blue eyes Gray had inherited from his mother. He also had a slight blush on her cheeks as she smiled.

\- "Woah ... Gray's mother was really beautiful..."-Murmured Lucy.

At that time, Natsu took the portrait to look at it from closer, carelessly, placing all the fingers on the glass frames. That angered Erza and tried to take his portrait, causing it to fall to the ground. And the portrait was broken. Gray stared at the picture.

\- "Woah! I'm sorry Gray! I really just wanted to see the photo and...!"

\- "Natsu ..."

\- "How I have a big hands...!"

\- "Natsu, I don't care".

At that time, Natsu noticed that behind the now fallen photo, was another picture. He took it and smiled at her. This time appeared the same girl, Mika, as she picked up her baby, Gray.

\- "Gray, you gotta see this ..." - Natsu commented with a quiet smile, and everyone watched with curiosity. Gray was surprised to see that photo. It was probably the only picture he had with her biological family. With his mother. Natsu realized that behind the photo, was a small writing, which began reading aloud, drawing the attention of other magicians.

-'Hello, Mako-san. How are you? Silver is fine, and I too. My baby is also very good. I think that when Gray have more years, Gray will be really handsome.

_The other day, for some reason, I began to cry, and Gray tried to comfort me with her small hands. I think that he is trying to protect me, even being so small. And that makes me happy. I'm sure that in the future he will be very brave and very protective with his friends' _.- When he finished reading, Natsu looked at Gray. He seemed to have watery eyes but said nothing.

None of the magicians said nothing. Natsu sighed.

-"Well, I guess Mika-san was not _so_ wrong after all" .- He smiled before speaking .- "If something is real is that you are _really brave_. Although before you almost piss on stage!"- He was still smiling, and at that time the ice mage looked at him, surprised at the words of his fellow .-" After ... _Protector!_ You really always protects Lucy and Wendy. You know sometimes even try to protect me and Erza, Although I do not need! "- Gray laughed at the last .-" And then ... She said that you will be handsome in the future. Just look Juvia! Even Fairy Magazine will show up often as favorite wizard! "- still smiling explained .-" _So I can say for sure that Mika-san would be proud of you_. "

Erza sighed with a smile, Wendy laughed and Lucy almost felt his watery eyes with the letter because she, like Gray, had lost her mother when she was a little girl. Gray rubbed his eyes to notice his watery eyes, then smiled.

\- "Thank you, Natsu".

Natsu smiled.

\- "I do not deserve them, after all I've broken the portrait."

And, for once they had not broken anything and would receive their reward, turned out not received because the portrait was bathed in gold. Natsu, of course, didn't receive nothing. And Gray, apart from receiving the reward, the customer gave the photo where he appeared with his mother.

So, basically, he was very grateful to Natsu.

**Hello minna! Sorry for aaaaaalll this time, but I have many problems, and I couldn't act before. I'm sorry :( **

**ANSWER REVIEWS**

**Uzukun89: **I'm glad that you like it, sorry for the grammatical, but I will try do it better! I love Uke! Gray, because I can't see him how seme. Natsu always the seme, I really hate when Gray is seme and Natsu uke. Why people can't see the true uke and seme in this couple? :')

**FlyingDoll4: **I'm glad that you really like it! Here is the another chapter! I hope that you really like!

**Guest1: **The original story in spanish are 17 chapters, you will have more chapters ;)

**Guest2: **Thanks for the explication of 'mourn'. How I said before, I'm from Spain and I really have a little problems. Respect fem! Gray, Gray was more weak than in his original body, and I forget explain, but I believe that was easy understand it. Maybe a day I rewrite this part XD.

** .oO: **Thank you! I hope you that you like this new chapter!

**Natsuki D: **HAHAHAHAHA, I just imagined and I laughed, because in my story original, they don't know about this… Maybe I have a One Shot about this. It would be funny do a blush in Gray and Natsu.

**TheAnime Syd: **Mira have a little participation with the others member on the guild... She love this situation hahahahaha.

**Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows! I see you (not later than this time, I hope) in chapter 3, that is a battle:** _Lyon Vs Natsu!_


	3. Natsu Vs Lyon!

_"If you need to ask something, but the words do not work, there can only be war"_

_Oshino (Bakemonogatari)_

[With Gray]

Gray was walking along the streets of Magnolia, certainly boring. They had just returned from a mission and he did not know what to do because he did not want to go home. I was bored, very bored. Accept almost any plan.

\- "You're more boring than the lectures of Ur"

\- "Lyon! What are you doing here?"

\- "I'm visiting."

[With Natsu, Happy and Lucy]

\- "I am sooooo boring ... ~" - Natsu said, between yawns. Lucy just complained with a sigh.

\- "Will you stop complaining!?" - Lucy scolded him, in a tone of angry child.

\- "Yes, yes ... you're a angry person, Lucy ..." -Natsu complained in a whisper.

\- "Shut up and stay here while I'm in this shop!" - Ordered, handing all bags. Natsu thought it was a bad idea accompany Lucy cart. She had already told him it would be a long time and he would boring, but chose to accompany her to not get bored at home or in the guild. Now, definitely thought it was better to stay bored in the guild.

-"Natsu! Is not that Gray?"- Happy asked smiling while holding a Lucy bags. Natsu stared at where he pointed to his friend, curious. If Gray was with them, it would be more fun.- "Ah ... he's with Lyon ... And it seems that he is going very well with him ~" Explained Happy, with a smile. Natsu looked furtively and watched. The two were talking to each other and the two were seen happy, especially Gray, who had a permanent smile on his face.

\- "Why is that stupid ice block here?" - He asked reluctantly.

\- "Gray lives here".-

\- "No, I mean the bastard Lyon" .- Happy chuckled when he heard the hostile tone he used against friend of Gray. At that time, Lucy left the store.

\- "I'm here, Happy, Natsu" .- Lucy said with a smile .- "I thought that's enough for today, I don't want..."

-"No, Lucy. We will still go shopping and we will have a funny day".

-"Huh? But just now..."

\- "Just now Natsu had not seen Gray having fun". - Happy explained, trying not to laugh as he pointed. Lucy realized she was talking very animatedly with Lyon.

\- "If that stupid Gray does not need us for fun, we don't need him!"- The dragon slayer muttered angrily.-"Come on, Lucy, Happy!" - Ordered, as he dragged Lucy.

[In the guild]

_Hostility_. That was what they felt around Natsu to anyone approaching. And worst of all is that no one could understand the reason for his anger. Happy laughed and walked to Erza.

\- "Commander Erza, you have to call an urgent meeting". - He ordered smiling. Erza nodded and screamed somewhat incomprehensible that made members of 'Team Celestina' will come.

Erza, Mira, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy and Lissana for the time being.

-"What the hell happens to Salamander?" - Iron dragon slayer asked really annoying.

\- "Natsu is jealouus~!"- Happy shrieked so that only they learned the club.

-"Jealous!?" – Shouted everyone in the group.

-"Yes. He has seen Gray extraordinarily have fun while Natsu was bored ..." - Lucy explained innocently.

\- "Yes, and Gray was going with Lyon, and that did not like it one hair at Natsu." - He continued explaining the blue cat, laughing. All were silent when they heard someone enter the guild: Was Gray, and came visibly happy. Natsu gave him a withering look, but the ice mage seemed not even pay attention to it. At that time, Gray approached them for curiosity.

\- "What are you doing so close together?" - Gray asked smiling, happy.

\- "We were playing a game".

\- "What game ...?" - He asked. All were silent, trying to think of something.

\- "Forget about it, the game was crap ... What's wrong with you?" - Questioned Gajeel, rudely.

\- "I'm okay".

\- "You seem happier than usual".

\- "You believe?"

\- "Normally, you're a pain in the ass. However, now you seem happy".- He contrasted Gajeel. That comment made Gray blushed a little, and then diverts his gaze.

\- "I have met with an old friend."

\- "Oh yeah? Who?"- Asked Happy, pretending he did not know anything about it.

\- "With Lyon ..." - muttered, while posing a slight smile on his face with a little blush.

\- "I didn't know that ice bastard was a important person for you".

\- "_Well ... It depends on the occasion."_

Suddenly a heavy blow was heard on a table and everyone turned. Was Natsu. And almost had dark clouds around him. Everyone was surprised. Happy laughed at him. And Celestina team was proud of the work of Gajeel.

\- "Gray ..."

\- "What's up?"

\- "You want to do a mission with me tomorrow?"

\- "Tomorrow? Impossible, I am left with Lyon and..." - He started explaining, like an excuse. At that time, Natsu hit the table again where it was and got up to leave.

\- "This is the last straw!" - Yelled angrily as he went. Happy and Lucy almost give them a laughing fit right there. Gray was surprised, and turned to look at the rest of the guild.

\- "Did I say something wrong ...?" - He asked nervously. Everybody shook her head while trying not to laugh.

[Next day]

Gabardine, hat and sunglasses. Perfect to go unnoticed. Or so they thought Gajeel and Happy, still very near Gray and Lyon. And not only followed Gray and Lyon, but also (obviously) followed Natsu, which in turn followed the two ice magicians.

[With Natsu]

\- "Mommy, Mommy, that boy is going to load the tree if he continues..."

\- "You ignore him. I'm sure is one of the wizards of Fairy Tail ..."

Yes, that mother was right: who was behind the tree was a mage of Fairy Tail. And the son neither wasn't wrong: as he follow as well, he would break the tree.

... _He knew he was doing wrong_ ... Spy was wrong, was _very bad_, but ... As soon as he saw them pass and saw Gray with a smile, had decided to follow. He stood behind a tree. After all, it was Gray's fault for not wanting to do the mission with him!

\- "_Can you know that you can find the bastard ice_?" - Muttered between his teeth, as he pressed the tree where it was.

[With Gray and Lyon]

\- "What's wrong? You seem distracted..."

\- "I don't know ... It gives me the feeling that they are watching us..."

\- "Surely will be Juvia-chan ..."

\- "I doubt it ... It's more _hostile_."

\- "Hostile?"

[With Natsu]

\- "Come on, Lyon ... Why do not you kiss him and you end up with this hoax of 'just friends'?" - He muttered every second more angry.

[With Happy and Gajeel]

\- "I have to admit, I thought not enter this 'Team' was going to be so fun."

\- "Aye! And best of all is that we are mere spectators... "

-" Do you really believe that Gray is in love with Lyon?"

-"I hopefully that not, because... _Natsu would kill Lyon_".- Happy said with a mocking laughter.

[With Gray and Lyon]

He was felt observed. All the while, as if someone was following with his eyes. And that made him nervous. He thought it was just his imagination, but also could not help feeling uneasy.

At the time, made an awkward movement with his feet, and noted that it would fall, Gray grabbed Lyon's shoulders, trying to remain stable, however, was reversed, Gray fell and Lyon landed on top of him.

They stared at each other, with a beautiful sunset.

\- "Ly... Lyon ..." muttered the younger of the two, with a slight blush.

\- "Gray".- Lyon said, without hesitation.

[With Happy and Gajeel]

\- "We have red code! We have a code red! "- Happy shouted nervous .-" Gajeel, do something to separate them"- He ordered even nervous. Gajeel laughed.

\- "I think Salamander is going do to stop ..." Iron dragon slayer remarked even laughing. At that time, Happy noticed as the tree was nearly destroyed and Natsu went towards the two magicians ice.

[With Natsu, Gray and Lyon]

\- "WHAT. FUCKING. ARE. YOU. DOING. WITH. GRAY!?"- he demanded with a flush of anger on his face. At that time, Gray hurriedly removed from under Lyon with a light blush.

\- "Na-Natsu is-this is not what it seems!" - He quickly apologized, while making quick gestures with his hands. Lyon laughed.

\- "So it was you who was spying on us?" - He asked with a funny face.

\- "_Yup_! I mean... _No_! But equally, I have asked you before".- The dragon slayer quickly shouted.-" What were you doing with Gray...?"- He asked again visibly upset.

\- "Natsu, only I've fallen and Lyon have fallen on top ..."-He tried to explain the less, still blushing.

\- "Gray, I'm not talking to you. I'm wondering him... No, I'm demanding a response to Lyon ... "Explained, visibly angry. Gray was silent for a moment. Did you feel intimidated by Natsu?

\- "Wow, Salamander ... Anyone hear you say that these certainly jealous ..." he said with a mocking voice. Natsu blushed even more.

\- "I'm not jealous!" - Yelled doubtfully.

\- "Why Natsu would be jealous?" - Gray asked with innocence. Lyon, Gajeel and Happy were beaten them mentally.

-_'He's too short with these things..._ '-They though all three at once .- "No, if salamander is not jealous ..." Explained smiling.

\- "I'm not jealous! It's not as if I like Gray! "- Shouted without really knowing he was saying. That made Gray lowered his gaze certainly annoying for your comment.

\- "Then you will not mind if I do this" .- At that time, Gray had his eyes lowered, felt as Lyon pushed his face upwards and immediately noticed Lyon's lips on his. The four were equally surprised. At that time, Gray blushed wildly, and Natsu felt smoke coming from his ears. Happy and Gajeel started laughing.

\- "Ly-Lyon ..." muttered the ice's wizard completely flushed, as he felt his lips with his hands.

\- "LYON. BASTIA. I'LL KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! "- Dragon Slayer yelled the completely angry and out of control.

[With Happy and Gajeel]

\- "I think we can and report back how it went this ..."

\- "Aye! I think after this, Lyon deserves a place in the team. "

\- "Natsu will kill him..."

\- "Aye!"

[With Gray and Lyon]

Gray continued to treat the wounds of Lyon carefully. They had returned home from lower after the pitched battle that had been made between the two wizards. Not that Natsu had come off better, but he was so angry that Gray did not dare to tell if he heal the wounds.

The last two days he had been a mess. First of all, Natsu got angry a lot when told he could not go to the mission with him. Then he learned that he was spying. And then, finally, he shouted that he disliked the ice mage, but he got angry when certainly Lyon gave that show of affection. He could not understand his friend at all.

\- "Are you still thinking about the idiot?" - Asked Lyon laughing. Gray blushed.

\- "Is that ... Certainly, I cannot understand him... Why is he so angry?" - He questioned softly.- "If he doesn't like me..." he murmured.

-_'You really believed what he said... You're too idiot, Gray_ '. - thought Lyon, somewhat disgusted with his friend.

\- "I really I would like to understand him..." He whispered, with little saddened. Lyon smiled softly.

\- "Don't think more. That idiot is so idiot like you... "The ice mage remarked as he rose.

[With Natsu]

\- "Lucy! Try my wounds more carefully! "

\- "I do what I can! Also, why the hell did you had a fight with Lyon!? "

\- "Because he has touched something he should not touch!"

\- "Now Gray is an object..." murmured Lucy laughing. Natsu blushed when he realized what he had said.

[With Lyon]

The ice mage sat in the best place on the train that he found, since it still hurt the ass of his fight with Natsu. Although he did not regret that battle.

\- "You're lucky, _Natsu... That idiot really is in love with you..."_

**This chapter was so funny xDD. I loved the 'love triangle' Natsu x Gray x Lyon. It's so funny XD.**

**PREVIEW CHAPTER 4:**

**Gray is angry with Natsu. Natsu try apologize with him, but Gray is really angry. What happens when Natsu and Gray are required to participate in a play where Gray makes princess and Natsu makes prince? NEXT CHAPTER: PRINCE AND PRINCESS!**

**ANSWER REVIEWS: **

**IcePrinceRay****: I really Happy that you enjoy with the chapter! That chapter was a Little complicated to write it, but I'm Happy that people like it! **

** .oO: I'm happy that you enjoy it and think that is cute! Gray is cute hehehehe ~. This is the new chapter! I really want that you enjoy! **

**Guest: Thanks for the review! I hope that you loves this story to finish! **


	4. Prince and princess

[with Gray]

Gray sighed once more before leaving for the guild. He was tired, he had too many nights without sleep and, beyond that, the stupid actions of Natsu made him able to sleep even less. Finally, with a long sigh, went to the guild.

[In the guild]

-"Uuuu! Don't stretch my cheek, Lucy! That is the cheek where Gray hit me first and then Lyon!"

\- "But we'll see! Why do you get into a fight with Lyon, I repeat, if you don't like Gray? "

\- "Because Gray doesn't like Lyon. He has invaded his privacy!"

\- "Ah, I think that you invaded their privacy when _you decided_ to spy them all day?"

-"But what part are you?"

-"From Gray".- remarked in a whisper. "By the way, where is Gray?"- She asked curiously.

\- "I don't know ... It is assumed that already he should have come..." Natsu explained stroking his cheek. At that moment, as if he had been called, appeared.

\- "Gray!" - The happy blond cryed.

\- "Hello, Lucy" .- The mage said with a little smile. But at the moment, his smile fell when he saw the dragon slayer beside his friend.-"Natsu..."-muttered as he went to another table, where they were Gajeel and more people.

\- "What happens to him?" - Questioned Natsu, visibly upset.

\- "I don't know... Maybe that in less than a week almost turns into a girl, you have been spying him, Lyon have kissed him and have fought two of their best friends?"- Lucy smiled ironically.-"And notice the curiosity, Natsu. You're always stuck in the middle of it! Normal who is mad at you! "- She smiled as she began to stretch his cheek again.

\- "Gray is upset with me?"

\- "Obviously".

\- "What I can do for he treat me again as usual?"

\- "Why don't you try talking to him?"

\- "Good idea!" - He smiled as he was running toward him. Lucy at the time, made a gesture in which all members of Celestina Team understood perfectly and gathered in a circle.

Natsu, meanwhile, was nervous. The he started to talk to his friend, who was just sitting at the bar having a drink.

\- "Can we talk?" - The salamander asked visibly nervous. Gray nodded seriously and Natsu motioned to follow him.

\- "We must do something... The operation to bring them together isn't going well..." - Lucy explained in a whisper, certainly annoying.

\- "Normal, the ice bastard among middle one is short on love relationships and the other doesn't want to admit his feels." commented Gajeel also annoying.

\- "In addition, Gray acts as a tsundere girl" Happy joked, making everyone laugh.

\- "Ara, ara ... How cruel you are, Happy" .- Mira said, trying not to laugh .- "But how can we bring them together..."

[With Natsu and Gray]

Discomfort. That feeling that many years ago that Salamander hadn't, had returned to him. They were on the roof of the guild, and even though Natsu wanted to talk to him, The words didn't came out from Natsu.

\- "Natsu... If you won't tell me anything, I'll go with the others..."- The ice mage muttered seriously while he went to the guild. At that time, Natsu took his arm.

\- "Wait, Gray ... I really want to talk."

\- "Of what?"

\- "About... _us_".- The pink haired whispered with a blush on his cheeks. At that time, Gray shook slightly with a slight blush.

[In the guild]

\- "I have it!" - Lisanna suddenly yelled certainly excited.- "I know as bring them together!"

\- "How?" - Lucy asked, excited in the same way.

\- "A play!" - The little sister of Strauss explained.

\- "A play...?"

\- "Yes! Leave it to me, I know how to do, I just need the master's help...!"

\- "Well, I think that is a good idea... I'll go look them!" - Erza commented, with a smile.

[With Natsu and Gray]

\- "Natsu..."

\- "Huh?"

\- "I just want to know... Why did you fight with Lyon?"

\- "Well... uh... I..."

\- "You fought with him because I wasn't doing the mission with you, Is that true?"- Gray asked visibly upset.

\- "What? It's not that ..."

\- "Now listen carefully, Natsu. I do what I want, and not because you bother I'm going to stop doing what I want.".

\- "I'm telling you, it's not that!"

\- "Oh no? So what that!? Because it's not for your jealousy!"

\- "And what if I was jealous!?"

\- "And what if you was jealous!? You haven't reason to be jealous!"

\- "Ah, no!?"

\- "Of course not!"

\- "And the Lyon's kiss!?"

\- "I do what I want! It's not like if you liked me or something!" - He yelled angrily. Natsu then stopped. Sure, he had said he didn't like Gray front of him. They were both silent, not knowing what to say.

\- "Listen, Gray..."- Natsu began with nervous, talking awkwardly. Gray let him speak, but no words came out of the mouth of the dragon slayer.

\- "I knew it... I _really_ knew it... _You're stupid_!" - The ice mage scream, visibly angry. At that time, there appeared Erza, realizing the tense atmosphere that existed between the two.

-"Hey, guys... The master wants said an important thing".- The red hair explained, trying to lighten the mood. Gray started go to the guild very annoying, but Natsu stood there .- "Are not you coming, Natsu?"

\- "Now I'm going..."- He muttered. Erza nodded and lowered with ice mage. Natsu thought about in conversation. Gray was visibly upset and he didn't want to hear what Natsu would want say. And then, when he finally left him speak, the dragon slayer don't said any thing.-"_Really he deserve to call me stupid_".-He whispered, annoyed with himself. Just then lowered to the guild, along with others.

[In the guild]

-"Okay, guys!" - The master started to talk when Natsu and Gray were down, along with everyone else. All realized that both Gray and Natsu were certainly depressed. Lissana smiled wickedly, thinking that her plan would encourage them both. Since the master was in Celestina's Team.- "I thought that how everyone was here today, we could play a game".- He commented with a smile .- "And no one can say no! All take part! "

\- "Oh, great... a game, what I need..."- sarcastically commented the ice mage in a whisper.

\- "First of all, there is a bag here with many games, Asuka will catch one!" - Explained Makarov, smiling. At that time, the daughter of Biska and Alzack came and took one of the games.- "we have do a play!" - Shouted happily. Lissana laughed obviously inside the bag was only a one game.

\- "I want to be a princess!" - Lucy shouted excitedly. Actually, she knew there wasn't going to be the princess. The Celestina Team had it all thought out.

\- "Sorry, Lucy ... The papers are random!" - Commented the master with a smile .- "Do you want to get the first one?" - Makarov ordered smiling. Lucy took one.

\- "What bad luck I'm not the princess ... But I at least make up artist" .- Lucy said, laughing. She knew it would be a makeup artist from the beginning.

So then everyone started catch a ballot. Until finally it was time for Natsu.

\- "I'm the prince!" - Shrieked with vitality, happy. Everyone congratulated him. After many others, finally came Gray's turn. He looked at the paper and began to sweat.

\- "This is wrong ... There must be some mistake,"- he whispered with panic while he began to sweat.

\- "The papers are random" .- Specified Makarov, trying not to laugh.

\- "I'm not going to do a PRINCESS!" - He yelled angrily, with a blush on his cheeks. Everyone started laughing. Celestina Team had boycotted the papers.-"Lucy, I'll give you the paper!" - Gray ordered with a visible blush.

\- "I would like to be a princess, but the random is random".- She smiled trying not to laugh. Gray was about to say something else when Lucy began stretch his arm.- "Come! How a makeup artist I have to leave as a beautiful princess!" - He squealed happily even with Gray's cry.

Natsu, moreover, was completely flushed. If Gray was the princess and he was the prince ... It meant the end of the play they had to kiss. What good fortune had! (Or rather, good companions he had, but he didn't know).

[With Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy y Charle]

\- "I don't want to do this ... Why do I have such bad luck?"- He complained looking dress that would put in him.

\- "Gray, don't complain. Elfman has to be a tree.".

\- "I'd rather be a tree before the tale princess!"

\- "Come on, man ... Don't complain, at least Natsu is your prince."

\- "I don't want that stupid as the prince!"

\- "And then... Who would you want as Prince...?" - Lucy asked wickedly Gray blushed suddenly, and the four girls thought that Gray was lovely. The wizard, still trying to get away, stopped moving when he felt the cold Erza sword on his neck.

\- "Listen, Gray... If you try to move again, I'll kill you".- The redhead threatened. Gray was frightened and nodded.- "Okay, now we're going to leave as a beautiful princess".-

[With Natsu, Happy y Gajeel]

\- "Ne, Natsu... Don't you wonder how Gray is the princess?" - Happy asked funny, trying to annoy his friend.

-"It has been random, Happy".

-'_Random... Oof cooourse_'- The iron dragon slayer thought fun.

\- "Maybe Gray is thinking that since it has to be the princess, he would prefer to another prince."

\- "Another prince?" - Natsu asked visibly upset.

\- "Sure... Like for example... _Lyon_..." - The blue cat scoffed. At that time, Happy observed as a small Natsu vein swelled.

\- "I'll prove to Gray that I am a thousand times better than that bastard prince Lyon!" - Shrieked with eyes on fire. Gajeel hit mentally.

_How could it be that he deny his own feelings and the other would believe him so easily? _

[In the guild]

Finally, the foci were prepared and the stage too, with a cardboard castle. Gray was surprised. How long had been it in the guild? He was certainly nervous when the narrator began (Levy) to read the story. Luckily, he didn't enter to the play until the end.

_Ago-long, long time... A young princess waiting for her beloved prince... Again, a prince appeared, but turned out to be an impostor..._

\- "Look, an imposter prince as Lyon." .- Natsu whispered, still upset by the comment of Happy.

\- "Shut up, already salts in scene" .- Gajeel ordered, annoying.

-Finally, a prince famous for defeat a dragon, came to the castle in search of his beloved princess ... He loved her dearly, as it turned out that the two were childhood friends. However, to this day, he did not admit his feelings, for fear of getting mutual damage.

But today everything would change when someone tried to hurt the princess ...

\- "Hahahahaha! I am Crujsi! And I came to hurt the princess!" - Gajeel yelled, really into the role. Natsu, at that time, dress prince, came out with a slight blush.

\- "Na ... No one will hurt the princess!" - He shouted nervously. Gray was surprised as it seemed he had really learned the dialogue of the play.

\- "I'm going to hurt the Princess!"

\- "Listen, Gajeel! If you hurt him, I'm going to beating you worse than I hit Lyon!" - Natsu yelled. All comically fell to the ground: Natsu had forgotten too the paper.

\- "Ha! That was not beaten, was a battle and was in tables or maybe he hit you a little more..." - Gajeel recalled, forgetting his part of the dialogue.

\- "What!? I won Lyon and I'll show you why I won!" - The dragon slayer yelled, starting a fight with Gajeel. Erza sighed.

\- "It's time to go on stage".- Erza muttered, as she took Gajeel and threw him out of the show.- "Let's see, Natsu: a hero, a prince, he can't do mourn or do angry a princess."- Natsu was about to speak when Erza continued.-"Before in the roof has angered the princess too much..."- She continued explaining, with a sigh. Gray, hearing this, blushed: That in the script clearly wasn't . Erza was clearly talking about them.

\- "Buah! I'll talk with the princess in private! Now I have to 'save' her!" - The dragon slayer shouted, as he began to fight Erza. Erza smiled. At that time, entered Loky.

\- "Did you say princess? I want to save a princess!" - Lucy felt a drop of sweat slipping when she suddenly saw Loky fighting too.

\- "I will save the princess" .- Virgo muttered, who had also come out of nowhere.

\- "A real man must save the princess!" - Shouted Elfman, still dressed tree.

\- "Yeah man... ~ The princess doesn't need a mens like you".- Cana muttered, while also beginning to fight.

\- "Ara, ara ..."- Mirajane began to speak softly.- "Princess..." - At that time, she became in a demon.- "She prefers me!" - Mira yelled as she began to fight.

And not only they joined the fight: since Laki to Makarov himself joined the battle for the princess.

\- "See if you hear of a time... **PRINCESS IS MINE**!" - Natsu yelled visibly upset while a battle began. Gray, completely flushed seeing all fought for him, stood there.

\- "When am I supposed to appear...?" - 'The princess' asked likewise, not knowing if he could now remove all of the attire.

[After a while, in the guild]

Shattered. All the guild was broken. The battle for the princess had ended very badly. And Natsu had end with so many wounds that Lucy had to begin to heal again. And again had a wound on his cheek.

\- "Well, go prince who fights with everyone..." - Lucy commented funny, as she began to heal his wounds.

\- "Finally it has been fun... ITAI!" - He complained screaming. Lucy let out a laugh.

\- "Sorry ..."

\- "My cheek is shattered..."

\- "You got into too many fights and the worst is that the princess didn't come to the end".- She explained, laughing.

Suddenly they began to hear voices outside the door and suddenly Erza and Gray entered. Natsu was completely surprised to see Gray, and he still wore her long dress princess. His hair, although more like always, still had some glitter. And his face was finely makeup, highlighting the blush on the cheeks of Gray.

\- "Natsu, here I bring your princess" .- commented Erza smiling as Lucy got up to leave. Finally, the two magicians were alone.

\- "Eh... You're very pretty, princess..." - Natsu whispered with embarrassed, trying to avoid eye contact.

\- "Thank you... You also how prince... Your clothes are all burned now" .- Gray laughed a little with that, he still flushed .- "I guess it's part of you be like that..."

\- "Gray...?"

\- "And I suppose that is part of your nature to be a bit stupid..."

\- "Why are you...?" - The fire mage began to complain, annoyed by those words. However, at that time, he felt Gray's lips on his sore cheek.

\- "...But thanks for being my prince today, Natsu. The truth is I can't see other in the role".-He muttered with a dark blush, and a small smile. After of this he left, leaving alone Natsu. Natsu touched his own cheek.

Gray had kissed him on the cheek ... And told him that only he saw him in the role. Then, a name came to his mind and left the room.

\- "Wait, Gray!"

\- "What?"

\- "Don't even look at Lyon in the prince's role?"

\- "You're _really_ stupid, Natsu..." - The ice mage whispered, then he went out, nerviously. Happy, Lucy and Erza who had seen it all, wanted to kill Natsu.

\- "He is really jealous and stupid..."

\- "Aye! And Gray is _toooooo _tsundere girl!"

\- "I really wonder how those two are in love with the other..."

_Well, that really was a mystery._

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS! **

**You really do me happy!**

**ANSWER REVIEWS**

**Guest: I'm really happy that you love this chapter!**

**Cristel: It's more funny write a jealous Natsu hahahaha. I'm glad that you like the chapter!**

**Nina: Yeah, Natsu is a big bastard jealous hahahaha!**

**PREVIEW CHAPTER 5**

**After a mission, Gray falls into a deep depression, physically and emotionally. He decides cut his links with his friends. How Natsu will save him? **


	5. The ice heart

**Take this chapter with relax, because is a little sad :( **

A sigh, another sigh and another. He was taking a bath, but not even then getting relax. Gray sighed, it was completely normal, how he would relax with what happened three weeks ago? He looked at his arm when he felt a sharp pain, which didn't have the bandages for be in the tub. The arm was bleeding.

_-'Damn it... Why didn't I get anything right? '_

When he left, he simply placed a few bandages, with the wound unhealed. He knew that an injury might well be fatal, but it really didn't matter.

He didn't deserve to live.

Finally, still very tired, he decided to go to the guild.

[With Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Erza]

\- "Niiiice! finally go home!" - Natsu yelled very happy as he ran. Erza was following behind him with its large luggage.

\- "I'll go home before go to the guild..." - The blonde commented, who was hugging Plue.

\- "Lucy, remember that tomorrow begin the intensive".- Erza recalled with a smile.

\- "I won't forget! I'm really with illusion about this!" - Lucy commented with stars in her eyes. At that time, she saw a familiar wizard black hair walking in slow step toward the guild.- "Gray!" - She greeted happily.

\- "Hey, Lucy. What about the mission?" - He asked with a smile, that certainly didn't seem very real.

\- "Well, as usual. I always count on that half of the money will go to the destruction".- She explained, laughing. Gray laughed a little. The dragon slayer stared at his rival, something really was wrong with him.- "How have you been?" - The blonde ask with a smile. Gray stiffened at that time, and looked away. That worried to the mage.- "Gray?"

-. "Good. I've done well as ever".- He excused himself, while his eyes still away.- "I think I'm going to the guild..." - The ice mage quickly dismissed. The three were amazed by the behavior.

\- "What happens to him...?" - Lucy muttered, worried. Erza shook his head.

-"I don't know..."

Natsu just stared at his friend in the distance. He was pale, with dark circles and thinner. Much thinner. Not to mention also that for once in his life he was dressed. Clothes that certainly had left huge. He growled. What the hell happened to Gray?

[the next day]

-"All right! We will make the intensive!"- A excited Natsu yelled as he raised his hand. Beside him were Happy, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy and Charle.

\- "I've heard a lot about this... But what is it?" - The sky dragon slayer asked curiously.

\- "It's a week where all groups of Fairy Tail are going to live together. Basically it is to live together and train a lot".- He explained the redhead with a smile.-" You'll see, it's really fun. "

-"Sure!"

\- "In addition, our group has one of the best inns".- Erza remarked, with stars in her eyes. Lucy laughed. Surely the redhead had fought hard for the inn.

(Later…)

\- "Woah! Really you've got the best inn!"

\- "Je. Did you doubted for a moment, Lucy?"

-"Of course not! Only we have to own spa!"

-"Of course. I always get the best inn. Since the workouts don't start until tomorrow, we could use now and take a bath together".- Erza remarked, still proud of the inn that she had gotten.-" The bathrooms are mixed, but I think that you have no problem".- Wendy and Lucy for a moment thought it was embarrassing, but decided to accept the request of the redhead.

\- "Come! Let's go to the bathrooms! "- The dragon slayer yelled excited, still a little dizzy for the trip.

\- "Sorry, guys. I'm a little tired... I think I'll go to my room".- the ice mage, who had barely spoken all day, excused.

\- "But Gray, the thermal bath is always good for the body..." -The blonde explained, something sad.

\- "Sorry, Lucy". - Gray said with a small smile and he went to his room.

All stared at the ice mage, who was walking at a fast pace to the inn.

[With Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Charle and Happy]

\- "Ahhh! ~ It's really luxury here! "

\- "It's definitely the best inn!"

\- "Erza-san is really proud of the inn that has achieved".- Wendy commented with a smile. They then realized that Natsu was away from the other girls, and Happy went to see him.

\- "Ne, Natsu... Don't you like the hot springs?"

-"Yes. But really I don't feel well... "

\- "It's for Gray, right?"

\- "He's stupid! Why he is alone now in his room?"

\- "Well... think it... He came rare to the last mission that he did for himself".- Wendy said a little sad.

\- "Yes, even he didn't do the last mission with us..." Lucy scribbled, joining the conversation .- "I wonder what would happen in the mission ..."

\- "After the dinner we will ask him. Gray can't be bitter all day ".- Erza said with a pleasant smile on his face.

[With Gray]

He came to his room with some difficulty. His shoulder hurt so exaggerated, and his back also. It was clear that the wound wouldn't heal on its own, but refused to go for help. He had never liked the intensive, but this year was much worse. He felt his blurred vision and decided to sleep for a while, at least until dinner time, knowing that Erza would force him to eat, even though he had no stomach to eat. He lay down and fell asleep at the moment, not realizing that the wound in his back and shoulder had reopened.

[With Natsu and Happy]

\- "He's getting me really cranky."

\- "Natsu, calm down. I've noticed that there is a way to find out if he is fine or not. "

-"Which?"

\- "When Gray is dress it's because definitely something is wrong. And since yesterday he has been with all his clothes on. It's an achievement! "

\- "It's true..." Natsu laughed, still a little annoying. Finally, they came to his room and got bitten, but no one answered. When Natsu stung more times and no one answered, he decided to open the door by force, even more annoying. Then he realized that Gray was sleeping, but he decided wake him .- "Gray, wake up".- He ordered upset, when he saw that there was no reply.- "You wake up at once, ice block?" - Natsu asked angry, as he approached the bed of the magician. Then he realized, the sheets were full of blood and Gray was breathing with difficulty.- "Gray!?" - Shouted exalted.

\- "What is it, Natsu?" - Happy asked concerned.

\- "Happy! Call Wendy, quick! "

[With Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Charle]

\- "Hum. Those two take much time in fetching to the depressed boy..."

\- "Charle, don't be rude."

\- "Dinner will be frost..." Lucy commented with a sigh.

\- "Well, if his conversation with Natsu serves to encourage him, I forgive them that dinner has gone cold. If that doesn't serve ... I don't forgive them. "

\- "Erza scary..."- Lucy muttered with a drop of sweat. Suddenly she saw Happy came flying at high speed.

\- "WEEEENDYYY! You must come, quickly! "

\- "Happy!?"

\- "It's Gray, he's hurt!"

-"What!?"

[With Natsu and Gray]

Gray felt more tired than usual these past two weeks, and realized that someone was calling him. He decided to get up but he certainly felt very tired, more tired than usual. Then just he opened his eyes and realized that Natsu was looking at him very worriedly and he was trying to wake up him with screaming. He sat with many difficulties and noted that the fire mage certainly seemed nervous.

\- "Na... Natsu, what happens?"

\- "Gray, you're awake! what a joy!"

\- "Yes... But... What's wrong?"

\- "What do you mean what's wrong? Your back and shoulder are bleeding non-stop! "

\- "Ah... It's nothing."

-"it's nothing!?"

\- "Yes, it's nothing."

\- "Gray, you have been no pulse for a few minutes! I thought you were going to die! "

Gray looked down.

\- "I don't care if I am live or dead..."

\- "What... What are you saying...?" - He asked in a whisper, too shocked with the ice wizard's words. Suddenly Wendy, Lucy, Erza, Charle and Happy arrived. Lucy put her hands on her mouth, trying not to emit a scream when she saw Gray's wound would not stop bleeding .

\- "That wound is not a joke, you have to call the master..."- Erza muttered surprised.

\- "It's not important. It's just a simply wound".-Gray commented, removing weight to the issue. Without warning, Natsu hit him hard on his face and then his stomach, making the boy remained unconscious.

\- "Natsu!" - Lucy squealed, scolding his friend.

\- "Right now you are going to leave to call the master and they heal your wounds... damn moron" .- Natsu ordered a defiant although that Gray didn't listen.

\- "We will call the master..." Erza said, pulling out of the room with Lucy and the two Exceeds. Wendy began to heal the wound, and Natsu stood there, watching him.

[With Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Charle]

\- "Gray is really depressed ..." Said Happy with a sad voice.

\- "I don't know what happened to him, but it really has to be something serious".- Charle said to Happy, who was also a little concerned about Gray.

\- "That wound wasn't normal ..." Lucy muttered, while still running. Finally, they came to where Makarov, who was also with Polyuska chatting.

\- "Something happens, girls?"

\- "Actually ... Yes, something bad happens."

[With Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Polyuska and Mararov]

Polyuska was a little listless, leaving the small girl and the two Exceeds taking care of ice mage. She got a little upset and once came out, knew she was going to have to give explanations and they weren't going to like it one bit.

\- "The intensive is over for him now. That wound needs at least a week to heal, and fever is a problem. The wound is infected! "

\- "Infected?"

\- "Yes, he was healing despite not being disinfected. That wound has to take at least two weeks with him. "

\- "Two weeks... and nobody noticed..."

\- "In addition, as I mentioned, he has a high fever. Not only that, is far more haggard than the last time I saw him. I don't know what happened, but I suggest that you leave him at his leisure. Such depressions are passed after a while."

Natsu was surprised with the explanation of the doctor. A wound for two weeks.

Fever. Depression.

At that time, he recalled Gray's words moments before.

_"I don't care if I am live or dead..."_

He was so angry with him that he didn't want to see him. Lucy had told him to apologize to him later for the hit, but he thought Gray deserved. Hell, he had been about to die!

[With Natsu, Happy, Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Charle (the next day)]

\- "It's dinner time... Do you think Gray will pass by here for dinner?" - Lucy asked a little sad.

-"Sincerely? I don't think so. I think that he isn't in the mood to eat ".- Charle opined, a little serious.

\- "Ne, Natsu... Why do not you go talk to him? I bet if you talk to him coming to dinner".- The blue cat asked, also a little sad.

\- "I'm not going to talk with the asshole" .- The dragon slayer said dryly while eating his plate. Erza sighed. In the interval were alone, Gray had to say something really stupid to bother Natsu so much. Lucy then rose.

\- "I'll go talk to him."

\- "I'm going to train" .- Natsu remarked, visibly upset as he rose.

[With Lucy]

Lucy bitten the door three times, nervous. When she thought that his friend wouldn't deign to open the door, he finally did, even without removing the latch. Lucy realized: his face was really pale and dark circles were certainly very ugly.

\- "What did you want, Lucy?"

\- "Oh... I wondered if you'd like to come to dinner... You must be hungry and..."

He looked down.

\- "The truth is I'm not hungry..."

\- "Well... How are you...?"

-"I'm fine".

\- "Ah ... Gray, you know that if you have something to say, we're all here..."

-"Yes..."

Lucy realized that the situation was certainly uncomfortable, and knew nothing more to say. Suddenly appeared Levy and Gajeel, who Lucy greeted and ice mage took the opportunity to re-close the door, lock included.

\- "Ah... Gray, you know where we are..."

[With Lucy, Erza and Wendy]

\- "Something new, Lucy?"

\- "Gray won't come, he made that clear."

\- "Poor Gray-san, he really must be really bad... He did not touch any of his foods."

\- "I wonder what the hell happened in the mission."

\- "Why don't you ask him, Erza?"

\- "Although I threatened him, Gray wouldn't say nothing. He is too shy to those things."

\- "I don't think that 'shy' is the word..."

The three were silent, waiting for Natsu appeared. It was then that Wendy got up and grabbed a tray.

\- "Wendy..."

\- "Maybe Gray-san is uncomfortable eating here after what happened. I'll go bring the food to his room." - The girl commented, as she went with the tray.

(The next day, at night)

[With Natsu, Happy]

\- "Today has been a good train!"

\- "Aye!" - Happy commented, while laughing. At that time, Wendy appeared, carrying a tray of midday meal.

\- "Wendy, you going to eat now the midday food?"- He asked visibly worried the dragon slayer. She shook her head.

\- "No... It's Gray-san food... I believed that he doesn't eat because he felt uncomfortable eating with us, but..." - She looked down. The tray was intact. All the food was still there.

\- "Gray really is enclosed in himself".- The exceed said, something sad.

\- "Also, I've left him the dinner tray there ... sure he eats something!" - She said with a smile. Suddenly she saw Natsu was running away.- "Natsu-san...?"

\- "You have to come with the girls, I'll go in a little while".- Happy smiled at that moment.

\- "It appears that Natsu will finally leave his pride..."

[With Gray]

He was lying on his bed side, leaning on his good shoulder. He had no sleep, but didn't want to leave the room. He blushed when he remembered Wendy, who very kindly, had left the food there.

Why she cares about him? It's not like he deserved...

Suddenly, he saw the door opened and then sat down. It was Natsu and sat on the chair in his room. Natsu taught him the key. Probably he had taken without permission.

\- "What... what are you doing here, Natsu?" - He asked nervously. At that moment, he saw the dragon slayer happened a pot of ramen. He couldn't contain his joy: It was his favorite - "Is it for me?" - Natsu nodded, and he was about to refuse when his stomach growled for the first time in weeks.- "Thanks ..." - Gray thanked in a whisper, with a large blush.

\- "Eat it or will remain frozen" .- The dragon slayer ordered with a serious tone. Gray looked down. Natsu was obviously angry with him. He opened the bottle and began to eat.

\- "It's very good..."- he murmured with a slight blush. At that time, Natsu approached him, putting a hand on his forehead.

\- "Your fever has almost disappeared".- Natsu commented serious.- "And you wound appears to be healing well. It's a good sign."

\- "Natsu..."

\- "Psychologically I don't know if your wound is closing."

-"I…"

\- "Trust me, Gray. I wont tell anyone. But let off your thoughts goes well. "

Gray nodded slowly, before starting to explain.

\- "The mission was made by private family ... His daughter was a fan of the guild, as part she liked ice magic... So they thought that I was the perfect magician for the mission."

Natsu realized. Gray was talking about the girl in past tense.

\- "That girl was ill. I just had to find materials in the forest, Natsu... And she could have her medicine. While I was searching for her medicine, various wild animals attacked me, and they got me this wound. "

He then grabbed his shoulder, remembering what had happened.

\- "I tried to go as fast as I could... I really tried... But... But... I didn't do in time. That girl died."

Natsu then, understood the situation. And almost he drops his soul apart when he heard the broken voice of Gray.

\- "The worst thing... is... although I couldn't save her, she thanked me in her last breath... And her family too... Why? Why they 'thanked' to me? Why everyone is so nice to me when you don't get to do anything right? "

\- "Gray ..."

-"I'm a mess. I can't help my family. I killed Ur, and I did that for a few years Lyon was obsessed for her death... I couldn't protect Ultear... And now that child... What can I do good? Nothing."

At that time, Natsu hugged the ice mage. And Gray only began to cry in Natsu's chest. Natsu hated seeing him so bad, so sad, so depressing.

\- "Thanks for telling me, Gray ... Now I can help you."

\- "You can't help me. "

\- "I told you the other day. You are protective with people, you are brave, you're smart, you're strong. You make everyone happy around you... And... And you also make myself happy, Gray. You helped Erza to be as she is now. You also helped Juvia. And Lucy, she considers you like a brother. And you also personally helped me. Thanks to you, I forgot to look for Igneel 24 hours, and I started to interact more with the guild. If it were not for you, I probably wouldn't be like I'm now... So please, take off your head you're no good to anyone. "

\- "Natsu..."- Gray whispered between sobs. Natsu felt his own tears, but he omitted it. At that time, still hugging Gray, he lay down and he carefully lay down beside him, so that the least could keep crying. Natsu knew. What Gray needed wasn't to be alone, as would say Polyuska. Because that was what he always did. What he needed was someone beside him understand him... And that was what made Natsu.

[With Erza]

Erza sighed as she walked toward the ice mage room. Since the night before Lucy hadn't achieved anything, this time she was in charge of trying to get Gray out to dinner with them. Finally she came to the room and stung, but no one answered. And then she realized that the door was open. She looked inside and realized a tender image. Natsu and Gray were sleeping together, and Natsu was hugging him protectively. She smiled. She was happy at the moment of the strange relationship of his two friends.

(The next day, in the morning)

[Happy, Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Charle]

\- "Today we again have breakfast without any boy..." Lucy commented with a sigh. Erza laughed.

\- "I think this time they will come."

\- "Huh?"

And, as if they knew who had called, Natsu and Gray appeared. Happy laughed when he saw Gray shirtless, because it meant he was in much better humor. Gray went where was Wendy, with a light blush.

\- "Th... Thank you for bringing me food, Wendy..."- he said with a blush as he lowered his gaze. Then he looked at Lucy timidly.- "And thanks for worrying about me, Lucy, I..." At that moment, Lucy took his hands and Wendy smiled fondly.

\- "We are friends, right?" - Lucy smiled familiarly and Gray smiled slightly, like three weeks ago. Natsu smiled.

Yes, definitely Gray couldn't be alone. He needed his family by his side.

**This chapter Is too sad, I'm sorry for that, but Natsu always will be with his ice mage :)**

**Reviews!:**

**Uzukun89: **Yeaaah ~, Gray liiiiikees Natsu and Natsu likeees Gray, but Gray is too tsundere and Natsu is a big silly XD. And yeah! Gray and Natsu have their reconciliation! :D

.5: Here's the new chapter! I'm glad that you like the other chapter ^^

Cristel: Natsu always ruins all, but he always do with his love for Gray (¿) XD

Guest: Here's the new chapter! I hope that you like!

**Preview CH6:**

**What!? Rumours!? About a fight for a girl!? Why people thinks that Gray is a girl!? Natsu, you're dead… ~ **


End file.
